Don't Say Goodbye
by steLLar
Summary: Sora gets the chance of a lifetime but does taking it mean sacrificing her friends? Please R&R and tell me which way the story should go (u decide!)


**NOTE:** I don't own Digimon, or else I would be filthy rich!!! ^__^ Okay so don't sue me, ok? I'm just a helpless Digimon fan ^_^; hehe  
**Short Summary:** Sora is confused and must choose her friends or a once in a lifetime opportunity.

**Don't Say Goodbye** - Chapter One

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

She let out a sigh. So did he. "I guess this is goodbye then..." Sora said, tears forming in her brown eyes. Her lip trembled; Tai could see tears forming in her eyes.  
"Don't cry, Sora," he said reassuringly, "We can still keep in touch,"  
Sora nodded, relieved, yet still depressed, "But it's just not the same..."  
Tai took her hand into his, "Thousands of miles couldn't keep us apart; that's how strong our friendship is."  
"Oh Tai," She said, smiling through tears, "What would I do without you?"  
Mimi suddenly skipped through the door, looking as happy as ever. Matt and Izzy followed close behind.  
"Guess what guys," She said excitedly. "You'll never believe what happened!"  
"What?" said Sora, wiping away her tears so that nobody wouldn't notice that she had just cried.  
"My dad got a job opening at Tokyo Tech.! We're moving back!"  
Sora suddenly beamed, "That's amazing!" She rushed over to hug her friend.  
"Now we can all be together again," Mimi cried happily.  
"Uh...yeah" Sora replied, suddenly remembering why she was sad in the first place. Her eyes quickly darted to the floor to avoid eye contact.  
"What's the matter, Sora?" Mimi inquired, worried for her friend.  
"Yeah, Sora," Matt added, "You seem a bit quiet,"  
"Um...Nothing. Just a bit tired, that's all," she answered, forcing a smile. "I've got to go, guys," Sora lied, "I've got to close up the flower shop. See you guys tomorrow?"  
Matt nodded suspiciously, "Okay, see ya,"  
Sora turned quickly, but slowly enough to give a small smile, then headed out the door.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

  
"What was that all about?" Matt said with a confused look on his face, "Is it just me or was that excuse not convincing?"  
"Shut up, Matt," Tai said, giving him a cold look, "You don't know what she's going through, that's all,"  
"That's exactly the problem!" Matt retorted, "I don't know what she's going through! Care to give an explanation, TAI?"  
"BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT!" Mimi shouted angrily, "Tai, what is it? What's wrong with Sora?"  
Tai sat on the couch and sighed. Mimi tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?"  
"I don't know if I'm supposed to say this but I guess you guys should know," he said finally, "You know how we all got excepted to the same university in Tokyo?"  
"Yes, but what's the problem? Did she get a rejection letter?" Izzy guessed.  
"No, her parents are forcing her to go to a University in the United States. She got a sports scholarship for an exchange program."  
"Oh," Izzy didn't know quite what to say, "I see..."  
"What I can't see is why she didn't tell us," Mimi said, both annoyed and miserable,   
"And why did she tell you, Tai?" Matt asked him curiously.  
"I sort of found out by accident. I stumbled on her acceptance letter when I was visiting her yesterday. The point is... what do we do now?"  
"There's nothing we can do," Matt said gloomily, "We can't hold her back from this,"  
"MATT!" Mimi gasped, then slapped his shoulder.  
"Ouch!" he winced and grabbed his shoulder, "I was merely stating the truth. It's not my fault you can't deal with reality,"  
Mimi was about to slap him again but was stopped by Tai. "I hate to admit it, Mimi, but he's right. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and we should be happy for her. It's not like we'll never see her again right?"  
"Yes..." Mimi agreed then looked at her watch "I better get going. My grandmother's probably worried about me. Later, Tai!"  
Matt and Izzy headed for the door as well.  
"Bye guys," Tai said, closing the door after they left. He had never felt so horrible in his whole life.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

"Mimi!" Her grandmother rushed over to her, "What took you so long? I thought you were just going to your friends house to tell them the news,"  
"Oh...sorry, I got carried away,"  
"It's alright dear--" She was interrupted by the phone.  
"I'd better go get that," Mimi nodded and went into the guest room where she was staying.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Mimi. It's me, Sora."  
"Sora! What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just wanted to apologize for taking off like that."  
"No it's alright,"  
"I wanted to explain --"  
"No, Sora, you don't have to. Tai told us."  
"HE DID WHAT?"  
"Chill out, girl. What's the big deal? It would've made us feel better if you were the one to tell us,"  
"I suppose you're right. I just didn't want to get your hopes down when you told us about you and your parents moving back to Tokyo for good."  
"When are you going?"  
"In about a month...I can't believe this is happening..." Sora's voice quivered.  
"Oh stop it, Sora," Mimi's voice was trembling too, "You're gonna make me cry too!"  
Both girls laughed.  
"Wow...It's going to be so weird without you. We'll really miss you a lot but we can't hold you back. What kind of friend would I be then?"  
Sora let out a sigh, "I'm going to miss your constant whining,"  
"HEY!" Mimi said in mock surprise, "You know, since the prom is coming up soon, why not make it one you'll never forget?"  
"Have any ideas? --" Sora was cut off by a shrill voice on the other side of the phone.  
"Mimi!" her grandmother yelled from downstairs. "Can you get off the phone? I need to make a phone call."  
"Ok then...see ya Sora," Mimi said, "See you at school tomorrow?"  
"Bye Mimi," she answered, "Thanks for the talk," She put down her phone and exhaled. This was not going to be easy.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

_Okay...so how was this for my first fic in a while? please R&R and tell me which direction the next few chapters should be going! Thanks for reading!!!_


End file.
